Rememberance
by aa-girl0713
Summary: They were once childhood friends. Years later without seeing each other, they meet again...and fall for each other. Soon enough, they argued and went separate ways. Years later, one of them finds out that the other is dead...can she handle it alone?
1. So Hard to Forget You

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto but I own the fanfic and the OC's. Hehe. XD If I owned it, Sasori would not have died. WAHAHA!!! Sasori!!! Err...really, I do not own Naruto. -wink wink-

-0-

_I don't know why it is so hard to make me forget __**him**__. I don't even know him that well._

_The first time I saw him was when he was making clay animals for a group of children. It was very nice of him to do so. He had blonde hair and such lovely greenish blue eyes. And his name was…_

"AKIRA-CHAN!!!" Ten-year-old Sachiko Kenji cried out to his older sister, who was apparently writing in her diary…again.

"WHAT?!" Akira exclaimed.

Akira was a girl of seventeen. She had long black hair and had dark blue eyes. She is a typical kunoichi who loves hanging out with her friends, painting and developing her techniques, specifically her genjutsu and healing techniques. She hates it when her younger brother, Kenji, suddenly cries out her name for nothing.

"Oh nothing." Kenji replied.

See what I mean.

"Now…where was I?" Akira asked herself.

_And his name was…_

…_Deidara. Yeah, that was his wonderful name. I'm happy that I still remember…him…the memories I've had with him…_

-Flashback-

_It was ten years ago. Akira's father brought her along to Iwagakure. They stayed there for 3 days and two nights. Akira was a bit restless back then and she would walk around the village without supervision._

_While she was looking around, she heard voices of children just around the corner. There, she saw a group of children playing with clay animals. And just across them was a boy with blonde hair and he appears to be the one who made the clay animals since he was making more of them. Akira watched him from a short distance. She watched him take out some clay from his bag and started to mold it in his hands._

_What she didn't know that the boy knew she was watching. The boy smiled._

_Akira was planning what to say to him when she gets a chance to talk to him…and she did._

_When the children left, which left Akira and the boy, the boy walked towards her and handed out a clay animal to her._

"_But…I didn't ask for one…" Akira said._

"_You can have it, un."_

"_Arigato."_

"_You're not from around here, aren't you, un?"_

"_Yeah. We're actually from Konohagakure. My dad's here for business. He brought me along because he wanted some company…" Akira paused, "Anyway, my name's Sachiko Akira…but…you can just call me Akira."_

"_Hi Akira…my name's Deidara, un."_

"_Hi Deidara! Nice to meet you!" Akira said as she extended out her hand to him. But Deidara did not. "Hmm? What's wrong? Are you shy? Come on, I won't bite."_

"_No, it's not that, un."_

"_What's wrong with shaking hands?"_

"_It's nothing really, un." Deidara replied as he put his hands in his pockets._

_Akira gave out a sigh. "I can see that you're not use to shaking hands with other people. Come on…it's just shaking of hands!"_

_Deidara looked at her. And finally, he extended his hand as well._

_They shook hands._

_Akira suddenly felt something strange in her hand. What was it? She looked at Deidara, who looked a bit nervous._

_They let go._

_Akira's hand was a bit wet._

_She looked at Deidara then at his hand._

"_I felt something…odd…" She said to him._

_Deidara gave out a sigh. "It's my hands, un."_

"_What about them?"_

"_They…" Akira got a hold of his hands and looked at his palms._

"_They have mouths?!"_

_Deidara nodded._

"_Hey…it's okay…I don't mind…it's pretty cool having mouths in your hands!"_

"_Really? I find them cool too…I use them for my art, un."_

_Akira smiled. "You like art too?"_

_Deidara nodded once more._

_They found something common with each other…_

…_it was a thing called 'art'…_

…_and Akira thought that a new friendship has started._

-Flashback Ends-

Akira smiled. And looked at the latest entry she has written in her diary.

"Now it's even harder to forget you…" She muttered to herself as she closed her eyes and slept on her desk…

…not knowing what lies ahead of her.


	2. If Only You Knew

_I don't know why it's hard to forget __**her**__. I don't even know her that well, un._

_I remember the second time I saw her…she looked very happy when she saw me in one corner…making more clay animals, un…_

-Flashback-

_It was ten years ago. Deidara met a girl his age named Sachiko Akira._

_Deidara was just in one corner playing with his play figurines when he heard a familiar voice calling out his name._

"_Deidara-kun! Where are you?"_

_It was Akira._

"_I'm here, un." Deidara replied._

_Akira was so happy that she saw him again._

"_I got rice cake just for you…I made them myself! Try it!" Deidara didn't hesitate and took a bite out of the rice cake Akira made. "Do you like it?"_

"_It's okay, un."_

"_Really?" Deidara nodded._

_Akira gave out a sigh as she sat down beside him._

"_What's wrong, un?" Deidara asked, putting his arm around her._

"_It's my last day here today. I'll be leaving here early tomorrow. And I probably…won't see you again…"_

"_Don't worry. We'll see each other again probably!" Deidara replied with a smile on his face, "I guarantee it, un." Akira smiled._

"_I hope so…" She said, "But…do you think we can meet again tomorrow?"_

"_I don't know. It depends, un."_

"_Where do you want to meet?"_

"_I don't know, un. How about just outside the inn you're staying in?"_

"_Okay…but…hey! How'd you know where I was staying in?"_

"_I followed you home. I was making sure that you went back safe and sound, un." Deidara said, blushing._

"_Really? Aww, that's so nice of you, Deidara-kun. Hahaha." Deidara scratched his head, still blushing. "Oh yeah…it's best that I'd be going now…"_

"_Why, un?"_

"_My dad might be done with his meeting by now…and he'll be back soon in the inn. I'll be dead when he finds out I'm gone!"_

"_Oh, okay…so, see you tomorrow, un?" Akira nodded at him and ran off._

"_See ya!"_

"_See you, un…"_

_Early the next morning, Akira got up from her bed and was careful enough not to awaken her dad from his slumber._

-0-

_I hope he's there already, Akira thought._

"_Deidara-kun!" She called out._

_There was no answer._

"_Deidara-kun!" She called out again._

_No answer._

_Akira was worried. Where was Deidara? Why isn't he showing up?_

"_Akira?"_

_Her face brightened up. It must be Deidara! He probably came late for some reason._

_But when she turned around to see if it was Deidara, it wasn't him to her dismay. Instead, it was her father._

"_Akira, my child, why are you standing here all alone?" Her father asked._

"_It's nothing, dad. I just wanted to wake up early so we can go back home than expected." Akira replied, which wasn't true._

_  
"Ahh…I see. Well, we're going already. I've finished packing up our things."_

"_Wh—what?!"_

"_Yes, yes. Now, come along!" Her father replied. Akira started crying. "Something wrong, child?"_

"_Nothing, dad. Just something in my eye." Akira replied as she carried one of the three luggages they brought to Iwagakure._

-0-

"_Let's go, Akira." Her father said again_

"_Yes, dad." Akira replied. She took one last look of Iwagakure. She hoped to see Deidara among the crowd._

_But he wasn't there. And so, the two departed._

_But what Akira didn't know that Deidara saw her go. He too was sad about it._

"_She doesn't know what I have to go through just trying to say good-bye, un." Deidara said to himself, as he covered his wounds with bandages._

-Flashback Ends-

"…Deidara-sempai?"

Deidara opened his eyes.

He knew that annoying voice.

"…Deidara-sempai?"

_Oh crap, it's Tobi_, Deidara thought. "TOBI. HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE, UN?!?"

"It was simple, Deidara-sempai. I used my head! And I mean literally!" Deidara goes 'sweat drop' mode.

"Tobi, could you do me a favor, un?" He said with his eye twitching.

"Anything, Deidara-sempai, just say the word and I'll do it!"

"Okay…Tobi…I'm saying this in the nicest way as possible…GET THE FUCKIN' OUT OF THE ROOM, UN!!!"

"What did I do wrong?! Tobi's a good boy!" Deidara shot him a glare or two.

"OUT…now, Tobi, un."

"But—"

"BAKA!!! I SAID OUT, UN!!!"

BANG.

The door slammed closed right in front of Tobi's face.

Tobi was uncertain why his sempai was like that to him…again.

"Hmm…I wonder what's bugging Deidara-sempai...oh well, might as well talk with Itachi-sempai! Teehee!" Tobi said as he skipped towards Itachi's room.

-0-

_If only she knew, un…_

Deidara looked up at the ceiling once and gives out a sigh.

_I wonder if she still has the clay animal I gave to her, un…_

-0-

An unwanted guest in Akira's room was just playing with an odd figurine when Akira came in.

"KENJI!!!"

"Oh oh."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF THAT FIGURINE AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!"

"But—"

"OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT!!!" Akira exclaimed.

"Okay okay! Sheesh! Don't get all snappy about it…"

"Oh no! I hope that little twerp…didn't break it." Akira said as soon as her brother left her room. She rushed to the odd figurine, which was left on her bed. "Ahh…thank goodness! It's okay!"

Knock. Knock.

"Who is it?"

"Guess."

Akira knew that voice.

It was her twenty-two-year-old brother Seth.

"Everything alright, sis?" He asked her. Akira nodded.

"I have taken care it, don't worry." She replied with a grin.

"I see…okay…err…what's that thing you're holding? A clay figure?"

"Yeah. It was a gift from…a friend." Akira replied._ A special friend_, she said in her head.

"I see…" Seth said. "Well, I'll be going then…I'll be eating lunch with my friends."

"Sure sure. Go ahead. And, oh yeah, close the door please. Thanks."

When Seth left, Akira got up from her bed and placed the clay animal on her desk. Then, she took out her diary and started to write a new entry…

_I wish to see him again…even a small glimpse of him…let me just see him again…_


	3. The Mission Begins

"ZOMG! A MISSION! OH BOY!" Tobi said as he jumped for joy.

"As I was saying," the Leader continued, "you two must go to Konohagakure and—"

"Isn't that where one of the Jinchuuriki is?" Tobi asked.

"Yes, but it's not him you're after, since that is Itachi and Kisame's job…" The Leader replied.

"Can I just stay here?" Tobi asked.

"Tobi, stop acting like a coward. You're part of the Akatsuki. We must be feared at all times." The Leader said.

"Sure, whatever you say, Leader-sempai!"

"Is it alright if I bring _her _along? For back up I mean, un." Deidara asked, going back to their discussion.

"Fine with me. Just finish the mission…which is to…" The Leader paused and whispered the mission to Deidara.

"Well? What's our mission?" Tobi interrupted. Both the Leader and Deidara ignored him and continued discussing.

Deidara nodded in agreement. "I get it. We'll leave immediately, un." He said, still leaving Tobi clueless about the mission.

"Good," The Leader replied, "Alright then…you're dismissed…to Konohagakure!"

"Don't worry, Leader-san! Tobi can handle it!" Tobi said.

"Shut up, Tobi! And do you mean 'we' can handle not only you, un?!" Deidara muttered, as he hit Tobi on the head.

"OUCH!"

As Deidara and Tobi got out of the Leader's room, there was a commotion going on.

-0-

"Do as you are told!"

"You ain't my boss, shark boy!"

Kisame was arguing with one of the most recent subordinates of Akatsuki. And she goes by the name of Tsuki Suzuka. And she's a kunoichi whose origin of place is uncertain (for now). Three months after she escaped Orochimaru's clutches, the Akatsuki found her in Snow Country where she was traveling from village to village to look for her true birthplace.

"Don't call me that, you little brat!"

"BAKA!"

"Itachi!" Kisame called out.

"What?" Itachi asked in a dry tone, "Suzuka, stop whatever you are doing."

"Hai, Itachi-sempai…" Suzuka replied

"Sempai?! You call him sempai, why don't you call me that?" Kisame complained. Suzuka glared at him.

"Don't order me around, blue boy, you know what I can do."

"NO ONE…THREATS…ME!!!"

"Oh just shut the fuck up, you—"

"Enough, Suzuka." Itachi said, cutting Suzuka off.

"Gomen nasai" Suzuka said.

"Suzuka." Deidara called out as he approached her.

"Ahh…Deidara-sempai…you called?"

"You're going with us in a mission, un."

"Really? Finally, I have something to do rather than argue with shark boy here." Suzuka muttered.

"I heard that!" Kisame exclaimed. Suzuka ignored him.

"Don't bring too many things, okay, un?" Deidara said.

"Alright." Suzuka said to Deidara as she rushed to her room and got her belongings.

Kisame turned to Deidara.

"Thank you, Deidara…" He said to him.

"…for what, un?"

"…for bringing that brat along. She's a pain in the neck, you know."

"Sure…whatever, un."

-0-

Meanwhile at Konohagakure, Akira looked up at the blue sky. She didn't know what to do. She was trying to avoid herself to write another entry in her diary. She wanted to do something different. Perhaps make another painting? If so, what could be her inspiration?

Akira gave out a sigh and lie down on the hill that was closest to her home.

_Inspiration_, she thought. _What can it be?_

She closes her eyes and tries to think of 'inspiration'.

_I want something important…meaningful…something that will last in me…but what? Oh…what can it be?_

-0-

"Come on, Deidara-sempai! Why won't you tell me what the mission is?" Tobi asked for the twentieth time as they were running through the deep forest.

"Why should I? You wouldn't do anything about it anyway, un!" Deidara replied.

"I will do something! Do not worry! Tobi can handle it!"

"Oh sure. Like you did when we had the mission to get the Three Tails, un."

"Oh come on! You know how clever Tobi was in catching the Three Tails!" Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Tobi." Suzuka muttered.

"I heard Leader-san say Konohagakure…is that were we're going?"

"Yes, yes, now, please **STOP** talking already, un!" Deidara exclaimed. He then suddenly remembered something…

_We're actually from Konohagakure…_

That voice. It was so familiar to Deidara.

"…Akira." Deidara said out loud.

"Who's Akira, Deidara-sempai?" Tobi asked, standing still.

Suzuka stopped as well.

"No one important." Deidara said to him. Tobi scratched his head and the three of them continued on their mission.

-0-

Akira finally decided what her 'inspiration' would be. She took out her paintbrushes and canvas from her bag and started painting.

-0-

Deidara, Tobi and Suzuka were still running through the deep forest when Suzuka asked a question.

"What will you two do while I'm doing my part in the mission?" She asked.

"Just focus on your part, which is to be on the look out for the Jinchuuriki…" Deidara replied.

"Ahh…the big-mouth who dreams of becoming Hokage…Uzumaki Naruto, am I correct?" Suzuka asked.

"Yeah. Even though Tobi doesn't know what our mission is, Tobi knows who the Jinchuuriki is!" Tobi added, who was giving a hint that they should tell him what is their mission. Both of his accomplices simply ignored him. "Please! Just tell me what it is!"

-0-

"I'm finally done with it…" Akira said to herself as she looked at the painting of two children playing with clay. Suddenly, her best friend, Akada Kayee appeared from nowhere.

"Wow, Akira-chan! This painting is good! It's the best one I've ever seen!" Kayee said.

"Do you think so? Well, thanks. I happen to find it the best one too!" Akira replied.

"What do you call it?" Akira smiled.

"Friendship was Started by a Thing called Art."

"Long name you got there. Why that title?"

"It's a long story." Akira replied as she winked at her best friend, "I'll tell you about it next time."

-0-

"We're almost there, Suzuka, Tobi, un." Deidara said. Suzuka and Tobi nodded in agreement. "Get ready now, un."


	4. Infiltration Sucessful

It was late at night already in Konohagakure. And seeing that no one was looking, Akira stepped out of her house, along with her bag of art materials.

As she was walking towards the North Gate, she saw that the guards were unconscious in the guardhouse and three figures stood by the entrance. Two were definitely male and one was female. She quickly hid herself behind the bushes.

"Such amateurs these guards are, un." Akira heard one of them said.

"When they wake up, they won't remember anything or more specifically us being here." The other replied.

"Oh please! Just tell me what the mission is already, I'm a good boy!" The third one exclaimed.

"Shut the hell up, Tobi! We're on a mission here!"

_If they are infiltrators, they're so not good being ones_, Akira thought. _They're so loud._

-0-

Deidara looked around to check if someone has heard them. Somehow, he didn't sense Akira's presence…at first.

"Suzuka, keep an eye from above." Deidara said. Suzuka nodded and disappeared.

"What will I do, Deidara-sempai? Can I help Suzuka-chan?"

"No, Tobi. If I let you, we might end being chased by the Jinchuuriki here, un." Deidara replied, hitting Tobi once again on the head.

-0-

Akira froze. Did she just hear the name 'Deidara'? No. It couldn't be. It couldn't be him. Deidara?

-0-

"Who are we waiting for, Deidara-sempai?" Tobi asked.

"OKAY. Fine. I will tell you. Do you promise to shut up?!" Deidara said. Tobi nodded. "We're waiting for the new recruit who goes by the name Hideki Ryuu, he is a blacksmith's son who lives here in Konohagakure—"

-0-

_Ryuu? The cute gentleman who lives just five blocks away from us? No…why would he be recruited on something_, Akira thought.

-0-

"—Leader-san says he wants to join Akatsuki because no one appreciates him. And we're here to bring him to the Akatsuki headquarters to test him, un." Deidara said.

-0-

_No one appreciates Ryuu for his work? Why does he think that? Tsunade-sama usually goes to his place and thank him for the things he did for her…for Konohagakure_, Akira thought. _Why does he feel that way? Why does he have to join Akatsuki?_

-0-

Suddenly, they heard someone coming.

It was Hideki Ryuu.

"Finally, you came, un." Deidara said.

"Sorry for being late." Ryuu said as he scratched his head. Deidara crossed his arms.

"At least you still came rather not coming at all, un." Deidara replied.

"Yup!" Ryuu replied.

"Deidara-sempai, since Ryuu's here already…are we going to go now?"

"Yes, Tobi, un."

"And I thought this is gonna be a hard mission. Hmph." Tobi said.

-0-

_Oh no. They'll be leaving now…Deidara-kun will be leaving now…oh…I can't just go out there…who knows what'll happen if I do_, Akira thought.

She gave out a sigh.

Then suddenly, she felt that someone or something was behind her. She looked behind her. Her eyes widened.

It was a bug! Instead of letting out a scream, it made Akira took a step backwards which made the leaves rustle. She stopped dead.

_Did they hear anything? _Akira thought. _No. Ahh…that's good. That was a close one._

When Akira looked up, she gave out a gasp when she saw Tobi's face (err…mask) right in front of her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Akira cried out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Tobi cried out.

Deidara and Ryuu looked at where they were.

"TOBI!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO—" Deidara was surprised when he saw the sight of Akira. "Akira?"

Akira smiled, trying to hide the fear she's having right now. "Deidara…"

"Akira-chan? Whatcha doin' here?" Ryuu asked.

Akira didn't want to answer. She wanted to run away from them. But when she was about to, a kunai was aimed in front of her.

"Don't. Even. Dare." Suzuka threatened. Akira stood still.

"Teehee! Hey Deidara-sempai, is that the girl you were talking about earlier?" Tobi asked.

"Shut up, Tobi, un." Deidara said, still looking surprised.

Akira smiled once more then she passed out.

"She's dead." Suzuka said, poking Akira's unconscious self.

"Eh? She must have passed out because oh my good looks." Tobi said.

"As if, Tobi. She'll only faint because of your terrible face." Suzuka said, smirking.

"Stop it you two. And stop poking her!" Deidara said, looking annoyed, "Let's head back soon, we've done our part here, un."

"Deidara-sempai, what about her?" Suzuka asked, pointing at the unconscious Akira.

"We'll bring her, un."

"Eh? Why?" Ryuu asked.

"If we leave her here and when she gets up, she'll tell everyone here that we've been here. And if we kill her, people will come and wonder who killed her, un."

"Can I carry her then, Deidara-sempai?" Tobi asked.

"NO. I will. I'll handle her, un." Deidara replied sternly as he picked up Akira. Tobi chuckled. Suzuka grinned. Ryuu simply scratched his head. "WHAT?!"

"Oh nothing." Suzuka replied, still grinning. Deidara grunted.

-0-

"What happened?" One of the guards said to the other the minute they opened their eyes the next day.

"I don't know. I think we dozed off during our shift." The other replied.

"Damn it. I hope there weren't any infiltrations last night."

"I hope so too. But hey, there has seemed to be no damage or anything bad around here, so I guess we're okay. "

Yes. They're okay. But Akira wasn't.

Sure, everthing looked all right but the thing is...

...they didn't know that there **WAS** an infiltration. They were...

...terribly wrong.


	5. Akatsuki Breakfast

**NOTE:** In this chapter, you might find the characters a bit OOC. I'm so sorry about it. But I hope you will still enjoy reading this one like the other chapters as well. Thank you for all your reviews. Hope you continue reading this:) Enjoy!

-0-

"I trust you, Deidara, that you keep an eye on this girl. Never let her out of your sight."

"Hai, Leader-sama." Deidara replied before he left the Leader's room. The Leader then turned to Kisame.

"Kisame, I trust Ryuu to you. Let us see if he can pass our tests."

Kisame grunted which means he approves and left the room.

-0-

_Where…am I? _

_What…happened?_

Akira opened her eyes and found herself lying on her bed. At first, she looked cautious at her surroundings. But when she caught the sight of Deidara watching over her as he was sitting by the bed, her eyes softened.

"She finally wakes up, un." Deidara said, which made Akira smile for the moment there.

"How long have I been unconscious?" She asked him, trying to avoid his gaze.

"About 2 days already, un." Deidara replied.

"Oh…"

Silence filled the room…but not for long.

BANG.

Kisame came bursting in.

"Oh. Was I interrupting?" He said with a grin on his face, as usual.

"NO. NOT. AT. ALL." Deidara replied, "Why did you come bursting in here anyway, un?"

"I just wanted to know if you knew what our breakfast is today."

"Oh, Suzuka's making breakfast today, un."

"THAT BRAT?!? SHE'S GOING TO COOK BREAKFAST?!? SHE MIGHT PUT POISON IN IT!"

Coincidentally, Suzuka passed by the room.

"Don't worry, shark boy, I'll be making Shark Fins for breakfast!" She teased and began to run since Kisame was going to chase her any second now.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!" Kisame exclaimed as he ran after Suzuka.

Akira made a weird look on her face.

"What's wrong, un?" Deidara asked her.

"I thought that Akatsuki would be merciless and can't be comedic. But now, after seeing that incident—"

"Looks can be deceiving, Akira. Looks can be deceiving, un."

"Your look isn't deceiving…it's perfect." She said out loud.

"Huh? What did you say, un?"

"NOTHING!!!" Akira exclaimed, blushing furiously, "I meant 'Yeah, you're right!'"

Deidara scratched his head. And together, they headed out of the door and went to where all the other Akatsuki members were…

…eating breakfast, of course!

-0-

"Itachi-san, could you pass me the rice?" Tobi asked.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Tobi." Itachi muttered as he handed the rice to him.

"Zetsu's taking a long time looking for 'food'…again." Kisame said, who was contented that it wasn't Shark Fins for breakfast, or so what he thinks. (Mwehehehe…)

Leader and Ryuu continued to eat silently. (Very good, Leader and Ryuu show Tobi how to eat properly!)

Suzuka smiled. Kisame doesn't know that he's actually eating…

"WHAT THE FUCK?! THERE'S A FISH TAIL HERE!!!"

Scratch that.

"Oops." Suzuka said with an innocent expression on her face. _Darn it! That was so close! He was having such a good time eating 'em fish tails_, she thought.

"SUZUKA!!!" Kisame exclaimed as he aimed the dish at Suzuka. But somehow, he missed.

"Kisame, don't play with food…again." Itachi muttered.

Leader quickly finished his breakfast and left to do some work before things could get messy, while Ryuu and Tobi watched Kisame and Suzuka arguing.

Itachi knew it was going to happen soon…

-0-

"So Akatsuki can be goofs at times?" Akira asked.

"Hai. Kisame has been the goofiest here ever since we brought Suzuka here, un." Deidara replied. "We're here."

Akira looked up and said, "The dining room?" Deidara nodded.

"We haven't eaten breakfast yet, you know, un." He said as he opened the door in front of them.

They then found themselves in the middle of a…

"Deidara-sempai! Akira-chan! Come join us in the food fight! Tee hee!" Tobi exclaimed before a dish came hitting him on the face (err…mask).

Akira couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Deidara, whose face was covered with fish tails.

"You okay, Deidara?" She asked.

"I'm fine, un." Deidara replied sarcastically as he pulled out chairs for the both of them. "Hey Itachi-san, are there any food left?"

"There are leftovers in the fridge from yesterday or if you don't want leftovers, you can try catching them mid-air." Itachi replied.

"I'd prefer leftovers than flying food, un." Deidara replied.

Moments later after the food fight ended (Author's note: Let us thank Itachi for stopping mess.), Zetsu came in with an unsatisfied appetite.

"The food I ate wasn't enough," Zetsu replied, "I need more." He then saw Akira who was eating the leftovers with Deidara. "Well, she looks…appetizing."

"Eh?" Akira didn't know at first that Zetsu was cannibal. "You must be really really hungry. And, I'm not edible!"

"Zetsu's a cannibal. He eats people, un." Deidara whispered in her ear. Akira sank in her chair.

"Please don't eat me."

"Yeah, eat Tobi instead!" Suzuka said, snickering.

"But Tobi's a good boy! And Zetsu-san likes Tobi, right, Zetsu-san?"

"Yeah, he likes you Tobi. You look perfect for dessert." Kisame said which made Tobi sink into his chair.

After everyone had finished their meal (Zetsu was still a bit hungry), they went back to what they felt like doing. Itachi went back reading a book in the room. Kisame was told to test Ryuu. Suzuka went back developing her techniques. Zetsu, well, went to look for some more food. Tobi went along with Zetsu, since he had nothing to do. As for Akira and Deidara…

"Deidara?" Akira called out.

"Hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Can I go outside?"

"No way, un."

"Why not?" Akira asked, pouting.

"Because…well… Leader-sama forbids you to go out of the headquarters, un."

"Then come with me, watch over me…I won't go anywhere."

And finally, Deidara agreed to accompany her. Akira grabbed her bag and dragged Deidara away.

"Where are we going anyway, un?"

Akira left Deidara curious on where they were going.

What is Akira up to now?


	6. Real Inspiration: Flowers or Deidara?

"Deidara?" Akira called out as she and Deidara walked under the shady trees.

"Hmm?" Deidara replied.

"Ano, do you know where we could find a place to rest or something?"

"Eh? Why can't we stay here instead? It's nice and quiet here, un."

"No...I want a place where I can…" Akira paused, "…where I can get 'inspiration'." Deidara smiled.

"I just know the perfect place…follow me." He then lent out a hand to her. Akira was surprised as she took hold of his hand.

"What's wrong, un?"

Akira let out a soft chuckle. "You were so shy back then to lend out a hand…"

"Oh…right." Deidara replied, "Akira, ano…could you close your eyes for a moment?"

"Doushite (Why)? Tell me." Akira said, pouting.

"Do as I say, un." Deidara said.

As soon as Akira closed her eyes, Deidara led her to a place where she can have some 'inspiration'.

-0-

Deidara finally stopped and put Akira in front of him.

"Can I open my eyes now? Please?" Akira asked, "Please?"

"Hai…"

As she opened her eyes, she was surprised that her face was just inches away from Deidara's. She couldn't help but blush and tried to act as if she wanted to kiss him or anything.

"So? Are you trying to be my inspiration?" She asked. Deidara smirked.

"Sure, if you want to…there's another option though. Turn around, un."

Akira turned around and gasped.

There she saw a whole field of flowers.

_Tulips? Statice? Lilacs? But, these are my favorite flowers…how did know? _Akira thought.

"You told me once you love tulips, right?" Deidara said, as if he had read Akira's mind.

Akira blushed once more. "Really? I don't remember." Deidara then picked up a statice flower, which was just in front of him and handed the flower to her.

"A flower for you. A statice flower symbolizes remembrance…so you can remember more things." He teased.

Akira smiled and sat down on the field. Deidara soon followed.

-0-

Knock. Knock.

Itachi opened the door and found Tobi outside.

"What do you want now?" Itachi asked in a dry tone.

"Have you seen Deidara-sempai? I can't find him anymore."

"Don't mind looking for him. He went off with the Sachiko girl but they'll be back soon."

"Like a date?"

"I don't know. Now, go away."

"I'm sure it is a date, Itachi-san! Teehee! And I thought Deidara-sempai would never get a date with a—"

BANG.

Tobi looked out and saw that door was closed.

"What a grouch." Tobi said, scratching his head.

-0-

"Deidara…?" Akira called out once more while she drawing the field of flowers in her sketchpad.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of my sketch?"

Deidara got up and looked at the sketch.

"It's okay." Much to his surprise, he saw that Akira looked annoyed. "Did I say something wrong, un?"

"That's it you're going to say about my sketch?! Hmph!"

"Take it easy! I said it was okay anyway, un!"

"You could at least say 'Wow, Akira, it's look beautiful' or 'It's very pretty, I like it'. Something like that!"

Deidara let out a sigh and shook his head.

"You don't appreciate art!" Akira said.

"What did you say, un?!"

"You don't appreciate art!" Akira repeated.

"I do! And infact art is explosive and ends quickly!"

"No, it doesn't! Art lasts forever like my paintings!"

"Ends quickly!"

"Lasts forever!"

"Ends quickly!"

"Last forever!"

"Ugh. –lies himself down on the field— I can't believe you reminding me of Sasori-danna…"

"Who?" Akira asked, trying to look calm.

"Never mind. You don't want to know…" Deidara replied before he drifted away to sleep.

Akira looked at the resting Deidara and smiled.

She suddenly got her sketchpad. She looked at her most recent sketch and set it aside. She glanced at Deidara once more and soon started to make a sketch of him.

_Why can't I stay mad at him for more than a minute or two? Why is it so hard to stay mad at him_, Akira thought, _Is it because I love him?_

Yes.


	7. A Talk with Uchiha Itachi

As soon as Deidara got up and not knowing Akira making a sketch of him, they both decided that they better head back to the Akatsuki headquarters.

While they were heading back, Akira started to feel uneasy with Deidara around. And so, she kept a distance from him. Deidara noticed Akira's awkwardness and stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Iie (No)…it's nothing. You go ahead." Deidara started walking again.

_Why am I starting to feel uneasy when I'm with him? I wasn't like this before,_ Akira thought.

"Why are you quiet all of sudden, un?"

"I told you…it's nothing. Is there anything wrong being quiet at times?"

"No, not at all, un."

Deidara looked up. It was getting late.

"We better run now. Leader-sama must be furious already…that we're not there, un."

"Deidara?"

"Hmm?"

"Gomen-nasai (Sorry), Deidara. I'll tell the Leader that it's my fault." Akira said.

"No need to say sorry. I can explain everything to Leader-sama." Deidara replied.

-0-

The Leader banged his hand on the wall.

"Where are Deidara and Akira? They've been gone for so long already."

"Leader-sama, don't be furious," Kisame said, grinning, "…they must be on a date. And—"

"A date?! I forbid it. He must put aside his feelings towards a person." The Leader said, cutting off Kisame.

"Why?" Tobi asked.

"He'll be distracted at such things. He may not be doing his work well anymore." The Leader explained.

"Be reasonable, Leader-sama. I think they're just really close friends and all that. Nothing further than that!" Tobi said.

The Leader crossed his arms. "They better be."

Zetsu, who had the ability to see from a long distance, looked behind them and said, "They're here."

"Finally." The Leader said.

-0-

Zetsu was right. Deidara and Akira were just outside of the headquarters.

As the two got in, they saw Kisame waiting for them there.

"So…how was your date?" Kisame asked with a smug look on his face.

"IT WAS NOT A DATE!" They both exclaimed.

"Sure. Whatever you guys say." Kisame replied, grinning, "And, oh yeah, you two are so busted with Leader."

Akira turned to Deidara.

"I better talk to Leader about it. It's my fault." She said to him.

"Akira, we talked about this earlier. I will talk to Leader…" Deidara replied, "I'll do it right now, un."

"Ahh…okay." Akira said, "I'll just go to the dining room and find something to eat."

"Sure, un." Deidara replied before he went off to Leader's room.

-0-

Apparently, Akira wasn't the only one in the kitchen. She saw Itachi eating his food silently.

She then pulled a seat and sat beside him. Itachi stopped eating and looked at her.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Food." Akira replied with a smile on her face. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"If you're acting like Zetsu, stop it and get some food in the fridge. And stop staring at me."

"Sorry about that. And, oh yeah...I don't have any intentions of eating people, especially Uchiha Sasuke's older brother."

"That's good to hear. Now, move along."

"Oh come on! Can we just talk a little more?"

"No. Now, go away...please."

"Why not?"

"You're annoying."

"No, I'm not. I'm not like Tobi. I just want to meet new people."

"You don't want to know me."

"Sure I do! I want to know more about Uchiha Itachi..."

"No, you don't."

"Gee…you remind me of Sasuke."

"I do not."

"Yes, you're right. Sasuke's a jerk, in my opinion…"

"Why do you say that? But, do go on…" Akira smiled.

"I find Sasuke's clever and all that…not to mention cute… --Itachi rolled his eyes— but, I feed a jerk coz'…he had to go to Orochimaru's side to become stronger…"

"And, try to kill me. Yes, I know."

"All he thinks about is revenge."

"Hmph. He's really my foolish little brother. I told him to run away, but he didn't."

"So much for brotherly love." Akira muttered. She then decided to change the topic, "Can I ask something?"

"Another one? This better be the last one."

"Does Deidara like me? I just want to know…"

Itachi became silent and just stared at her.

_I shouldn't have asked him that…he's not the kind of person who wants to talk about such things. I should have asked happy person like Tobi. Gee…this guy's going to kill me and think I'm such a boy-crazy person_, Akira thought.

"Ahaha. Ermm…sorry, if I have bothered you. I lost my appetite anyway…I'll just be going then!" Akira said in a rush.

But before she ran out of the room, she heard Itachi whispering…

"He likes you too."

Akira's heart leapt for joy. Deidara likes her too! But she needs proof…

Is Itachi just saying that so she could stop asking him questions? Or is he really saying the truth?


	8. Realization

_He likes you too…_

What Itachi said kept circling in Akira's head as she went out to look for Deidara. She found him talking to Kisame in Kisame's room. And for her, it seemed awkward because Kisame and Deidara don't get along most of the time.

But she was wondering what they were talking about. And so she listened intently and quietly through the door. All she could hear were muffled words and Kisame's laughter.

_What are they talking about_, Akira thought. _Ack. I can't hear anything with all this—_

Akira's thoughts were interrupted when she saw Tobi staring at her in an awkward way.

"Akira-chan? What are you doing there? Are you trying to get into the room? You know the door's not locked…why don't you just knock and get in?" Tobi said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"No, Tobi! I—"

"Oh okay, Akira-chan. I get you. I'll knock for you then!"

"GAH!!! TOBI!!! NO!!!"

It was too late. Tobi opened the door and bursted into the room, dragging Akira along with him.

At the sight of them barging into the room, Kisame started to laugh again while Deidara shut his mouth shut, not to mention looking pissed off.

"See, Akira-chan? I told you the door wasn't locked!" Tobi said. Akira smacked her forehead.

"I didn't even ask you to help me. Sheesh." Akira muttered.

"Glad to be of assistance, Akira-chan! Teehee!" Tobi said before he ran out of the room, which left Akira in front of the two other Akatsuki members.

Akira just stood there and just looked at her feet until Deidara dragged her out of the room.

-0-

"Were you listening to my conversation with Kisame-san, un?!" Deidara asked as he pinned Akira to the wall. Their faces were just inches away from each other.

"G-gomen," Akira said, "I didn't mean to."

"Did you hear anything during my conversation with Kisame, un?"

"No. The only thing I heard was Kisame laughing…and I don't know why." Deidara then released her from his grasp.

"Gee, Deidara. Your grip was too tight. In addition to that, you left saliva on my arms. You should have just asked me properly without pinning me to the wall."

"Gomen. I didn't mean to, un."

"What were you talking about anyway?"

"Nothing important, really. It's business." Deidara lied. Akira fell for it…or so what Deidara thought. He was relieved when Akira decided to take a rest in her room. When Akira did so, he went back to Kisame's room to continue on their conversation.

-0-

Suzuka was trying on new recipes when Zetsu appeared behind her.

"Before you get the chance to bite me, I'm going to kill you…" She said while chopping some carrots. Zetsu smirked.

"How would you kill me? Would you mind telling me?"

"I'm going to kill you…with…my bug spray."

"Very funny. Haha," Zetsu said sarcastically, "Would you consider cooking people?"

"Sorry, I can't cook my fellow humans. But…Tobi is an exception." Suzuka replied as she was pointing at Tobi, who was staring at her for the past few minutes.

"Huh?! Zetsu-san wouldn't eat me. I'm a good boy!" Tobi said, overhearing Suzuka and Zetsu's conversation.

"Then, that means you're edible enough. I'll chop you later after the carrots." Suzuka teased, which caused Tobi to hide under the table.

Just then, Itachi came into the kitchen and sat on his chair.

"What's for dinner?" He asked Suzuka.

"Tobi Deluxe." Suzuka said, grinning.

"Wah! Suzuka-chan! It's not funny!" Tobi said, who was still under the table.

"Well, it is." Suzuka muttered, "But seriously, Itachi-senpai, it's the usual."

"And another food fight will occur, am I right?"

"Yeah!" Itachi rolled his eyes.

-0-

The Akatsuki Leader was scanning through some profiles when he suddenly came across a profile…that catches his attention immediately.

After reading the profile, the Leader smiled.

"Hmm…interesting."

-0-

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." Akira said, who was in bed. She gasped. "Deidara."

Deidara smiled at her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"The Leader wishes to speak to you, un."

"Whatever for?"

"I don't know. I'll bring you to him, un."

When they reached the Leader's room, Deidara let Akira enter the room alone. After that, he headed to the kitchen where the other members were.

-0-

BOOM.

BANG.

THUD.

That was all what Deidara heard when he came into the kitchen. Dishes were flying above his head.

Kisame and Suzuka were at it again. But this time, Tobi and Ryuu joined into the…fun?

"Don't tell me I have to eat leftovers…again, un!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Next time, Deidara, try coming here earlier so you get a taste of the dishes instead of the leftovers." Itachi said, as he took a sip of his drink.

"Come on, Deidara-senpai! Join in the fun!" Tobi said before he got hit by a flying bowl of miso soup. "ITAI!!!"

"Hey Deidara, is your girlfriend going to eat dinner with us?" Kisame asked while the food fight was still on going.

"SHUT UP, KISAME-SAN! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EAT WHEN THEY'RE FLYING EVERYWHERE?! AND SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, UN!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Riight…" Kisame said, smirking.

"Shut up and continue with that food fight of yours…I'm eating leftovers…again, un." Deidara muttered, as he headed towards the fridge.

_I wonder what the Leader and Akira are talking about, un_, he thought.

-0-

"So, what do you say about it, Sachiko Akira? Is it a deal then?" The Leader asked.

"I'm not sure about it, but—"

"Then, I'll just give you time to think about it. I don't need an immediate answer anyway."

"All right."

"Good. Well, you're dismissed."

"Hai." Akira said as she headed out to the door.

As soon as she got out of the Akatsuki Leader's room, she decided to check on the other members if they have eaten or not.

And we all know what was going on in the kitchen…

-0-

Itachi gave out a sigh.

"When will this ever end?" Zetsu asked him. Itachi shrugged his shoulders in reply.

Akira opened the door slightly. She didn't want to come in. She just wanted to check the others and after doing so, she would think about what she has been talking about with the Akatsuki Leader. She wasn't successful enough to be unnoticeable since Itachi sensed her presence.

"What is it, Itachi-san, un?" Deidara asked as he dodged a flying chicken dish.

"She didn't come in." Itachi replied.

Deidara was careful enough not to get hit by flying dishes and got out of the kitchen. (When will the food fight end?!)

-0-

After throwing herself to her bed, Akira gave out a sigh and started to think. Her thinking was interrupted when Deidara came in.

"Why didn't you eat dinner, un?"

"I did already…with your Leader."

"Like a date, un?"

"Eew. Nothing like that!" Akira said. She gave out a sigh once more and frowned.

"What's with the long face now, un?" Deidara asked as he sat on the foot of Akira's bed.

"I don't know how to what to decide…"

"About what?"

"Your Leader has offered me to join the your organization some reason. My problem now is…I want to go back to my hometown where my family and friends are…but for some reason…I want to stay here." Akira explained.

"I think I know why you want to stay, un." Deidara said, smiling.

"W-why then?"

Deidara moved closer to her and whispered something in her ear.

"It's because of me, right, un?"


	9. The Reason

"It's because of me right, un?" Deidara asked her once again.

Akira shook her head.

"No no! It's not because of you!"

Deidara grinned.

"You're lying… —Akira blushed— It's written all over your face, you know, un."

Akira scratched her head.

"Ehehehehe…"

Deidara somewhat smiled when he saw Akira acting like the little girl he met years before. He then placed an arm around her. Akira blushed even more.

"Deidara…" He heard Akira whispered his name.

"Hmm?"

"I do really…like you…"

Deidara smiled once more.

"I know you do…"

Akira then buried her face into cloak.

"I can't believe I'm that obvious…" He heard her mumbling.

Akira heard Deidara chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, un. You're acting like a kid."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Deidara didn't reply. Instead, he cupped Akira's chin and looked at her. Akira wasn't looking at him but at the floor.

She was clueless on what he was going to say to her and she didn't want to blush even more.

"Akira…"

"Hmm?" Still not looking at him.

"Look at me, un."

"Hmm? —looks at Deidara— Why do I have to—" She was about to say 'look at you' when Deidara pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss on the lips.

At first, Akira didn't want this to happen but then again since she loves Deidara so much that she didn't want them to end their kiss…right here, right now…

Moments later, Deidara decided to break the kiss.

"Akira…I like you too…" She heard him whispering in her ear.

Akira looked at him, smiling.

"I have always wondered…why you gave me that clay figurine…" She said, blushing.

Deidara smiled.

"Didn't I tell that already back then?"

"Yeah, you did. But I want to know what you really meant...there might be some other reason...a deeper reason..."

"Truthfully, I gave you one because: 1) The reason I told you years before and, 2) I found you as a person who truly wanted to be a friend unlike most of the other kids before, un."

"And…why is that?"

"These hands of mine…they're not ordinary. And you know how kids were…always teasing kids who possess something uncommon…"

"…yet you still gave them clay figurines."

Deidara nodded. "I wanted to reach out to them, but I failed."

"But you've got me."

"Yeah…but back then…one wasn't enough. But now, you are enough."

Akira smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"That's so sweet." She said to him with a grin, "Let's change the topic now…"

"Hmm? What do you mean, un?" Deidara asked.

"Should I stay here and be on your side? I mean…on the Akatsuki's side?"

"Of course. Why do you ask? Don't you want to stay here…with me?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? I always dreamed of seeing you again… —lays herself on bed—…and making myself confess what I feel about you…"

Deidara smiled. He then climbed to bed and was on top of her.

"It's good that you confessed…now or never…" He said to her.

"Aishiteru…" Akira whispered to him, smiling.

"Aishiteru, un…" Deidara said in return as he took off her blouse.


	10. Surprises and Acceptance

The lovers named Deidara of the Akatsuki organization and Sachiko Akira of Konohagakure were just sleeping in each other's arms when…

BANG.

Akira immediately opened her eyes to see what the fuss was all about, Deidara soon followed. And seeing the shocked Tobi before them, she let out a high-pitched scream.

"HOLY SHIT!" Deidara exclaimed, clenching his fists. Akira hid beneath the sheets.

"Uwa…Deidara-sempai…Akira-chan…I can't believe that you two would—"

"TOBI!!! OUT! OUT! OUT!" The enraged Deidara exclaimed.

"Deidara-sempai…hee-hee…you two are naked…"

That bastard. He knew that Tobi was blushing underneath that mask of his. "SHUT UP ALREADY AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE FUCKIN' ROOM!!!" Deidara shouted at him.

"But why…? Sempai's so mean…" Tobi replied, pouting **(A/N: I guess…)**.

"I think you need some assistance getting out of here…" Deidara said with a sadistic look on his face. He began to make a figurine out of his clay when Tobi realizes what his sempai was about to do. And thus, Tobi ran off. Fortunately for Deidara and Akira, he closed the door as he left.

"That bastard Tobi." Deidara muttered, "You okay, Akira?"

"I'm…f-fine…" Akira replied. She then got up from bed and dressed up, "Do you think Tobi will tell everyone about what he saw…"

"I don't think so, un. He knows what'll happen to him if he does, —looks over at his clay animal— Great. Wasted art. What am I gonna do about it?"

Akira shrugged her shoulders.

"Just blow it up already." She suggested.

"If I do that, the whole room will go…oh, you get the picture, un." Deidara said as he dressed up.

"What now? What time is it anyway?"

"Time for breakfast, I guess. Oh joy. We'll be having flying food again, un." Deidara replied.

Akira let out a giggle.

-0-

"CAN'T YOU THINK OF ANY OTHER DISH BESIDES FISH RELATED?!?!" The pissed off Kisame exclaimed.

"Hmm…let me think…—inhales air— …NO." Suzuka replied before she stuck out her tongue at him.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!"

_Oh great, I'll be eating leftovers again_, Itachi said in his head as he walked towards the refrigerator.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Akira said gleefully as she entered the room.

"Oh boy…worthy breakfast at last…" Zetsu said with an evil grin on his face.

"I heard that." Akira said, "I've got bug spray with me. So…you can't eat me!"

Deidara smirked.

Zetsu groaned.

Itachi kept on ignoring them all. He didn't want his morning ruined…again.

"Take that, Shark boy! Fear my dishes!" Suzuka exclaimed, as she hit Kisame with a fish dish **(A/N: Oooh! Rhyming words! XD)**.

"Why you little brat!" Kisame roared, as he was spitting out the fishes in his mouth.

"Itachi-kun, are those leftovers again?" Akira asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. As you can see, the ones that are not leftovers are flying above my head." Itachi replied.

"I see…" She said, as she let out a giggle, "Oh well, leftovers again for breakfast, Deidara!"

_Wait…Itachi-kun? Hmm…this is the first time she called me that_, Itachi said in his head.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, everybody!" Tobi said as he bursted into the room.

At the sight of him, Deidara immediately looked pissed off.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Deidara-sempai!" Tobi said, giving him a friendly hug. **(A/N: Aww…how nice!)**.

"Stop hugging me, un!" Deidara bellowed.

"Aww…sempai's being a meanie to Tobi again! I just wanted to give sempai the hug of happiness!"

"Tobi, I think you gave me the hug of making me beat the crap out of Tobi. Yeah, I think you did, un."

"Ahaha! Sempai is talking about nonsense again! You don't mean that, do you?"

"Yes Tobi, I do mean that. Now, shoo!"

"I want some breakfast!" Tobi said out of nowhere, "Suzuka-chan! I want breakfast!"

"Shut up, Tobi! I'm in the middle of something!" Suzuka exclaimed as she continuing her food fight with Kisame.

-0-

Moments later, as soon as everyone has finished his/her meal, Suzuka and Akira decided be the ones to wash the dishes.

"So, who won in the food fight?" Akira asked.

"I did of course!" Suzuka cried out for Kisame to hear. And she was successful.

"SHUT UP! I'M THE ONE VICTOROUS THIS TIME!" They heard Kisame yelled.

The girls giggled.

Then, there was silence.

"Akira-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

Suzuka gave out a sigh and said, "Honestly, I feel like that I—". Suzuka stopped. She and Akira saw that someone was coming into the room. Who could it be?

The door swung open. And there stood the Leader.

"Aah! Leader-sama!" The girls said together.

"Sorry for intruding but I wish to speak to Sachiko Akira." The Leader simply said, "The conversation will only be brief."

"Oh sure. Go right ahead." Suzuka replied, hiding her annoyed look from the Leader.

-0-

"What is your decision?" The Leader asked.

"My decision?"

"Yes. What is it then? Do you accept my offer?"

"I'm just wondering…why me?"

"There's something in you that I find interesting. And I guess, it is what this organization needs."

"What is it?"

"It is hard to explain…so, what is your decision?"

Silence.

Moments passed.

The Leader was starting to lose his patience when Akira finally decided.

"Yes."

The Leader smiled.

"I'm not through yet…you aren't a official member yet…but you're in the same rank as Suzuka…a subordinate…"

"I'm aware of that. I'm not expecting to be a member of this organization immediately. I want to start small."

"That's good to hear."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, you may go and continue cleaning the dishes."

But before Akira went back to the kitchen, the Leader reminded her this…

"Akira, in this organization, it is forbidden to develop feelings to any member."

"Why is that?"

"You're a clever girl, you'll figure it out..." He said before disappearing into the shadows.

-0-

Suzuka was already finished washing the dishes by the time Akira got back.

"What happened?" Suzuka asked.

"I am…now a subordinate…just like you!" Akira said happily.

"Oh…?"

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Akira, to be honest with you…I feel that I do not belong here. I feel that I belong somewhere else. My true place isn't here…"

"Are you thinking of quiting?"

"Hai. And I wanted you to come with me…but I think you would choose to stay here since you've accepted the Leader's offer…"

Suzuka was right. Akira would want to stay here with the Akatsuki organization but not because of the Leader's offer…she just wants to be Deidara.

Nothing else…

…or there's something or someone else…

-0-

Sachiko Kenji was just looking up at the dark night sky by his bedroom window when his older brother, Seth, came in.

"Ah! Oniichan! Any news about oneesan?" Kenji asked.

"Sadly, no."

"To be honest, I miss her…" Kenji stated as he started to cry.

"Me too, Kenji, I miss Akira too…"


	11. Dango, Toast and a Comeback

_Poor Suzuka-chan_, Akira thought as she was lying on Deidara's bed, _If I don't go with her, she'll be all alone…who knows what'll happen to her. But if I go…_

She then looked at Deidara, apparently sleeping soundly.

_If I go…then I won't be able to be with him anymore…_

She gave out a sigh as she stroked her lover's blond hair.

Deidara stirred a bit. Akira smiled.

She then stood up from the bed, dressed up and left the room, heading towards the kitchen.

But before she entered the kitchen, she saw a dark figure entering the Leader's room.

Then she heard the Leader yelling out, "WHO ARE YOU?!"

But before Akira was about to hear more of the conversion, the stranger shut the door behind him and left Akira curious.

"Akira-chan?" A voice called up from behind her, causing Akira to freak out a bit.

"I'M INNOCENT!" Akira cried out, fidgeting.

Sweatdrop.

"Akira-chan, it's me, Ryuu." Ryuu said.

"Ryuu-san?!? DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!!" Akira said, "You almost gave me a freaking heart attack!!!"

"Ahaha…gomen…oh…what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

A sound in Akira's stomach answered Ryuu's question.

Akira blushed. Ryuu let out a chuckle.

"I see…I'll make breakfast for us."

"Really…? Arigato gozaimasu, Ryuu-san!"

-0-

Breakfast was ready for them.

"Ooh…it tastes so good. I envy you're cooking skills, Ryuu-san." Akira said in a slightly creepy way.

Sweatdrop.

"Why, thank you!"

"Ryuu, do you mind making me some dango?" A voice called out. But before Akira and Ryuu screamed their heads off, the voice warned them.

"Please don't scream. It's early in the morning. And I don't…want…my morning… ruined."

"Ahaha. It's only you, Itachi-kun!" Akira said.

"Who else." Itachi said dryly.

"Hey Itachi-sempai! Want some breakfast?" Ryuu said being in his hyper self.

"I prefer dango."

"Aww…but…"

"Dango."

"But, I…"

"I said **DANGO**, damn it." Itachi said as he dropped to his seat.

"Oh okay. Lucky for you, I know how to make dango. And trust me, I make me good dango." Ryuu said.

"Oi, Ryuu-san, you made that story up, didn't you?" Akira whispered to him.

"Nope, I do make good dango. But I didn't want to let the others know…"

"Why is that?"

"I'm too lazy to make a lot of these the whole day. Besides, black smith stuff is my thing. Cooking is my secret thing."

"I see…" Akira replied, giggling.

"Oh, just shut up about that and wait for your dango."

"Sure thing, cook."

"Shut up and don't call me that."

"Beh."

-0-

"There you go, freshly made dango for Itachi-sempai and freshly made toast for Akira-chan!" Ryuu exclaimed.

"Arigato, Ryuu." Itachi said with very very scary voice.

"Ehehehe. No problem!" Ryuu said, trembling.

The door to the kitchen suddenly opened.

"Oh great. We're gonna get freaked out again." Akira muttered.

"Wah! Don't make me cook, whoever you are!" Ryuu cried out randomly, jabbing his finger at the door.

The door creaked.

"Shut up, baka. I might become deaf." Itachi mumbled as he was eating his dango, "Besides, it's only…"

Itachi turned to see who the incoming person was.

"What. The. Hell."

"Nandayo? (What is it?)" Akira asked, "Who is he?"

"Yeah, Itachi-sempai, who on earth is he?" Ryuu asked.

Itachi almost choke on his dango.

"It can't be. He's supposed to be…"

"Dead? Oh no. I was never dead. Never. Just buried under the fuckin' ground and had a hard time to get out of it. Damn it, Itachi. Don't you remember that I am…"

"…immortal…?"


	12. Early in the Morning

Before Itachi, Akira and Ryuu's eyes, stood the immortal foul-mouthed Jashin-believer Akatsuki member…

…Hidan.

Itachi was speechless.

He knew that Hidan was supposed to be "dead", even though he knows that he was immortal, Hidan should be somewhat…

"Just accept the crappy fact that I'm back." Hidan alleged.

"Yeah, yeah, I do." Itachi muttered, "Does Leader know you're back?"

"Hell yeah. I just talked to that bastard. He was surprised as well."

"You're so bad! Talking about Leader-sama like that!" Akira exclaimed.

"Hmm? Who's the chick?" He asked.

"I have a name, you jerk!!!! And it's Sachiko Akira. And don't you forget it!"

"Ok, I might as well give you the nickname…Bitc—"

"Shut the fuck up, Hidan!" A voice cried out.

"Ahh…Deidara. Thanks for the wonderful greeting." Hidan said sarcastically.

"Deidara-kun!" Akira said.

"My my, Deidara. You finally snatch a girl." Hidan said, amused.

_What a jerk_, Akira thought, _I really wanna kill that jerk right now…_

"Hey! What's the freakin' commotion about, eh?" Suzuka asked as she entered the kitchen, "Woah! Hidan-sempai-baka's back!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm back alright. And I have such a good welcoming committee."

"I KNOW." Suzuka replied, looking annoyed.

_Oh great. Immortal idiot's back_, she thought, _I'll be cooking his favorite dish sooner or later…but wait…I dunno his damn favorite dish…hehehe…oh well…he might as well eat some fish!_

"HIDAN-SEMPAI!!!" Tobi exclaimed as he ran towards him with open arms, "YOU'RE BACK!!!"

"Tobi! Ulk! —Tobi hugs him then he pushes him away— SHIT. Don't you ever hug me like that ever again!!!"

_Yes, Tobi, hug him more. He deserves it_, Akira thought with an evil grin in her face that was too obvious from Deidara's point of view.

"Akira, are you okay? What are you thinking of, un?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, Deidara-kun. Just having (evil) thoughts right now…" Akira replied, now with a devilish look on her face.

Sweatdrop.

"I see, un…" Deidara replied.

"Hey Hidan! You're back!" Kisame said, "Finally!"

_Hehe. Now I finally get someone as my back up to get back on that Suzuka brat_, he thought.

"Who wants a hug of happiness?!" Tobi asked randomly but everyone ignores him, "Oh come on, it's free!!!"

"So, I don't have a partner for now…" Hidan said, scratching his head, "Finally! Some peace! No more Kakuzu!"

"Yeah, yeah…celebrate now, Hidan. But someday, sooner or later, you'll get a new partner." Itachi muttered.

"I will decline that offer!"

"Whatever." Itachi muttered as he finished the last of his delicious dango made by Ryuu, who was apparently clueless on what was going on between the Akatsuki members.

The commotion was getting louder and louder when an enraged Leader came into the room to shut them all up.

"COULD YOU ALL LOWER YOUR VOICES?!? I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP IN MY ROOM!!!" The Leader bellowed.

"Gomen nasai, Leader-sama. We didn't mean to." Akira said in a gentle way.

"Yeah, it was all Hidan-sempai-baka's fault anyways. He couldn't just shut—" Suzuka was interrupted.

"Yes, yes. You're all forgiven. This is the first and last time this will happen, understood?"

Everyone but Hidan agreed.

The Leader groaned and left the room.

"Okay, my morning's ruined. Damn." Itachi muttered. He then gave out a sigh and left the kitchen. Soon followed, Akira and Deidara. Then, the rest.

"Suzuka-chan, I'm hungry…" Tobi said, "Can you make some—"

"No. Ask someone else. I'm lazy at the moment." Suzuka replied as she sat on a seat and trying to get some shut eye for a while.

"Aww…" Tobi said, "But Tobi is a good boy."

"Shut up, Tobi." Suzuka muttered.

"I'll cook you some breakfast, Tobi." Ryuu said.

"Really? You mean it! Aww…Ryuu-san is so nice! Unlike, Suzuka-chan…"

"Shut. Up." Suzuka hissed.

"But Suzuka-chan is still so cute!"

"Tobi. You have 10 seconds to get outta the room before I hit with my pan of doom. 10…9…8…7…"

"Okay okay! Tobi's going! Tobi's going!"

"Yeah, be a good boy, and go."

"Yey! Suzuka-chan thinks I'm a good—"

"3…2…1…! TOBI! OUT! NOW!"

"UWA!!!"

BANG. THUD. TWANG. ZING.

"Oooh…that's gotta hurt." Ryuu said, "Do you think you overdid it, Suzuka-chan?"

"Nah."

"I'm okay!" Tobi said as he got up and straightened himself up.

"I need some alone time now, Ryuu-san. Please step out for a while."

"Ahh…sure thing!" Ryuu replied as he grabbed Tobi, "C'mon Tobi."

"Tobi sees some stars…" Tobi said, "So pretty!"

Sweatdrop.

Moments later, with the two gone, Suzuka was replied.

But she was sure that she wasn't alone…and she was right.

"I've got bug spray with me." She said out loud.

"Joy killer." Zetsu said, as he got out from his hiding place and out of the room.

A smile formed on Suzuka's face and soon she drifted to sleep in the kitchen…even though it was early…

…in the morning.


	13. The Arguement and the Parting of Ways

**NOTE: **In this chapter, some of the lines are taken from the manga itself. So there, enjoy! (I do not own Naruto and some of the lines here in this chapter, but most of them are!) Okay, now…enjoy!

-0-

It has been three months or so since Hidan came back to the organization.

Deidara closed the door behind him and placed a hand around Akira, who has standing still by the bed.

Akira smiled at him.

When he was about to speak to her, a knock was heard on the door.

"Deidara-sempai?" A voice called out.

"Damn it. It's Tobi." Deidara muttered, looking annoyed.

"Don't be mean." Akira replied, giggling, "Get the door." She continued then kissed him on the lips.

Deidara groaned. He let go of Akira and headed for the door.

"What do you want, Tobi, un?" Deidara grunted.

"Ah, sempai, Leader-sempai is holding a group meeting!" Tobi replied, scratching his head.

"Ugh, now, un?"

"Yep! Come on!" Tobi said, as he dragged his sempai along.

-0-

"You're late." The Leader said to Itachi and Kisame.

"We just caught the Jinchuuriki a moment ago. We had to take a few extra precautions to make sure he wouldn't get away." Kisame explained. **(A/N: Kisame's explanation here really happened in the manga.)**

"Good. It looks like everyone's here." The Leader replied.

-0-

"Suzuka-chan?" Akira called out, "Where are you? Hey!"

No answer from her.

_Hmm…must be sleeping_, Akira thought.

"Hey." A voice said to her.

"Suzuka-chan!" She said happily. But as she turned her head to see if it was Suzuka, she was wrong. "Oh, it's you."

_Jerk_, she thought.

"So you're Deidara's girl, eh?" Hidan asked.

Akira ignored his question.

"Have you seen Suzuka-chan?" She asked.

"Yeah, a moment ago. Why would you want to look for her?"

"She's a decent person to talk to…unlike you, foul-mouthed jerk."

"My my, what a feisty girl you are…not to mention…cute." Hidan said as his eyes were fixed on her eyes.

Akira looked away, blushing yet still annoyed.

"Shut up." She muttered and continued her search for Suzuka. Hidan simply gave out a smirk and went inside his room.

-0-

"Someone else has been killed." The Leader said.

"Who?" Kisame asked.

"Orochimaru." He replied.

"It's been ten years since he left Akatsuki…I suppose his time finally came, eh? Whoever killed him must have been something else. Who was it?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Itachi didn't say anything to that.

"I wanted to kill him, un." Deidara stated.

-0-

"Suzuka-chan!" Akira called out for the tenth time.

"Ne, I'm here." Suzuka said.

"Ahh…so you were in your room, all the time! Why weren't you answering?" Akira asked.

"I was busy packing."

"Oh…packing. Haha…WHAT?!?"

-0-

"Impressive," Kisame said, "You must be proud of your brother, Itachi-san."

"He's gathered up a few underlings. All of whom could be problematic for us." Zetsu said.

"Oh?" Kisame said, looking surprised.

-0-

"PACKING?!? What do you mean…p-p-packing?!?" Akira exclaimed.

"Remember what I told you before? I don't belong here…I know that I belong somewhere else…and I need to find it." Suzuka explained.

Akira scratched her head.

"Ne, why now, why?"

"I'm not asking you to come with me…but if you want to…it's okay." Suzuka said.

"I want to stay Suzuka but I want to go see my family…my friends…it's been 4 months or so…I really miss them…"

"Then come with me. Sheesh."

"If I go with you, I won't be able to see…"

"Deidara-sempai?"

Akira nodded. Suzuka gave out a sigh.

"It's so hard to decide…I'll have to think about it…"

"Hurry, I'll be leaving tonight."

-0-

"They sound like an interesting bunch…un…" Deidara said.

-0-

When the meeting had ended, Deidara went back to his room, where Akira was deciding on what to do…but was disturbed when Deidara came in.

"Ahh! You're back. So, how was the meeting?" Akira asked.

"Orochimaru's dead. Uchiha Sasuke and some other kids are after two of the members."

"Eh? Sasuke?"

Deidara nodded.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Well, go after him, of course! I will beat him to his death."

Akira frowned.

"Please, don't do that."

"Why not? My art can beat those Sharingan eyes of his!"

"Don't get cocky, Deidara-kun. I know Sasuke…he doesn't give up. He'll do everything to defeat you."

"Then, I'll do everything to defeat him as well, un. Even if I have to die—"

Akira slapped him.

"Even if you have to die?! How could you?!"

"I must do something, Akira! I can't just stay here and wait for those brats to finish every member of the organization!"

"Why can't you let someone else do the job?"

"Why should I, un? I'm worthy enough to fight an Uchiha. Don't you trust me?"

"I do, Deidara, I do. But I won't let you go and fight Sasuke."

"You can't stop me. I've made up my mind. I'm going to beat the crap out of that guy…un…even it will be the last thing I'll do…"

Akira slapped him again.

"Then, be that way. I've made my decision as well."

"Eh?! What decision, un?!"

"So long, Deidara. Nice seeing you again." Akira said as she got her belongings and left the room.

"AKIRA! YOU GET BACK HERE OR I'LL—UGH! FINE! BE THAT WAY! GOOD RIDDANCE!" Deidara bellowed as he pounded on the wall.

-0-

"Suzuka-chan…" Akira said.

"Hmm?"

"I've made my decision. I'm going with you."

"Eh? Are you sure?"

"There's no reason to be here any longer. My decision is **FINAL**. Let's go."

"Eh? Are you crying?"

"Iie (No)," Akira said as she wiped a tear away from her eye, "It was just something in my eye…"

"Oh, I see…"

-0-

Hidan smiled.

He had heard everything from the conversation. But he didn't even bother to tell the other members about it.

-0-

Another meeting was held again after they have extracted the Bjuu out of the Jinchuuriki Itachi and Kisame got.

"Mmm…what next?" Deidara asked, looking annoyed.

"Umm…what do you mean? What are the choices?" Tobi asked.

"Do we go after Kakashi and the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki? Or Uchiha Sasuke?"

Itachi looked annoyed at hearing his brother's name again.

"Oh, let's just forget about it, then. We're both done with our missions, right?" Tobi asked yet again.

"Gimme a break. I still owe the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki a good punch in the face. And Kakashi blew my right arm off. And since, I'm supposed to kill Orochimaru, I have beef with Uchiha Sasuke, too…c'mon Tobi!"

"Aww…man…" Tobi groaned.

"Are you okay with that, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked with a grin on his face.

Itachi ignored him.

-0-

As Deidara and Tobi prepared their things, Deidara was surprised that he couldn't fine Akira anywhere.

And that was when Hidan told him anything and that it was too late to get Akira (and Suzuka) back.

Deidara was furious.

"DAMN YOU!" Deidara exclaimed, pounding his fists on the wall, "Why…why did you do this…why…why did you…leave…me…"

-0-

"Deidara…" Akira said as tears came trickled down her cheeks, "Gomen nasai…"

"Ne, Akira-chan, let's look for shade…" Suzuka said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Doushite? (Why?)" She asked.

Suzuka pointed to the sky. Both girls looked up and saw that it started to rain.

-0-

"EVERYONE, MOVE OUT!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Actually," Kiba whispered to himself, "I think the rain might help our resident hot-head cool off."

-0-

Meanwhile, atop a cliff stood Uchiha Sasuke and his accomplices Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin.

"Let's move…" Sasuke said to them.


	14. Depression and Another Kind of Pain

"Iie (No), not at all," Suzuka replied, "It's fine by me. I don't mind. Besides, I'm soaking wet already."

It was still raining that time.

But the raining stopped when they got to the village.

"How ironic, isn't it?" Suzuka muttered, "When we didn't have any good shelter, it kept on raining. But when we finally found a place to stay in, the rain stops. Stupid rain."

Akira didn't laugh yet she simply smiled at Suzuka and went into the hotel.

-0-

"How long do you suggest do we stay in here, Akira-chan?" Suzuka asked as she jumped into a soft bed.

"I dunno. It depends on the amnesia process." Akira replied as she sat down on a chair.

"Oh okay," Suzuka said, "Wait…WHAT?!? AMNESIA P-P-P-PROCESS?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! OH NO. WE AIN'T DOING NO AMNESIA PROCESS!"

"Calm down," Akira replied, "And we really need to do the amnesia process."

"WHY?!?"

"If we're going back to my village, my family, my friends, not to mention…my master…would be all surprised that we came out of nowhere. And thus, they'll be asking us questions."

"I don't wanna be 'amnesiad'!"

"That's not even a word though I get your point. But we must do this. And don't worry…it is only temporary. The only thing that we would forget is the part we were with Akatsuki…for the past four months? Yeah, four months."

"You sure? Coz' if it ain't, I'll run after you."

"How can you if you wouldn't know what I've done to you…?" Akira replied, "Oh, that reminds me…"

-0-

"Ready, Tobi, un?" Deidara asked dryly as he put on his hat.

"As always, sempai!" Tobi replied, waving his arms energetically.

Seeing his sempai wearing a hat, Tobi got his own and said, "I don't look good with this. Don't you think so, sempai?"

But Deidara didn't reply. He then created two huge bird clay figures and jumped onto one of them.

"The other one's for you to ride on, Tobi…un." He said to him.

"Oh really? Cool!"

-0-

"Ne, Akira-chan, can't we rest for a bit before during anything else?" Suzuka asked.

"Isn't that resting now?" Akira replied, pointing out that Suzuka was on a bed already, not doing anything at all.

"Oh this? Nah, this is…uhmm…ano…oh, nevermind. Leave me be for a while, I wanna rest."

Sweatdrop.

"Ahaha. Sure thing."

-0-

"Deidara-sempai, is something wrong?" Tobi asked.

"No, Tobi. It's none of your damn business, un."

"Oh come on, tell me! I'm a good listener!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Tobi kept on pleading until Deidara gave up.

"Oh fine. You want to know why? Fine. Well, Akira and I talked about Uchiha Sasuke, un."

"And?"

"Then we talked about me going after Sasuke. Akira didn't want me to go and told me that Sasuke won't give up in battle…like me, un."

"And?"

"We then argued. Akira ran out of the room. She never spoke to me again, un."

"Aww…poor sempai!"

"Shut up, un. Doesn't matter anymore." Deidara lied.

"Sempai, I know you're lying. Teehee!"

_Crap_, Deidara thought.

"Sempai, it's okay…things will turn out good in the end, you'll see. You two will become okay with each other in the end!"

"You think so, un?"

"Yeah! Besides, if it doesn't…at least you had a lot of good times with her, right?"

Deidara simply stared at him.

"Oh come on. Just remember all the good times you've had with her…especially the time you and Akira-chan made out—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT THAT, TOBI, UN!!!" Deidara yelled out, as he held out an explosive figure in his hand.

"AHHH!!! GOMEN NASAI, SEMPAI!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!! DON'T THROW IT AT ME!!! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!!"

But it was too late for Tobi. The explosive figure fell on him and exploded.

**(A/N: Don't worry. Tobi survives. Hehehe.)**

"Deidara-sempai? Am I in heaven?"

"No, Tobi, idiot. The explosive was just to shut you up, not to obliterate you or anything. Besides…I'll be using those on our targets. It'll be a waste if I throw them at you, un."

"Oh," Tobi said, "Phew."

"But after the battle, and if there are any extras, I'll throw them at you, un."

"Eh?! No, sempai! It'll be a waste."

"No, no. It's for target practice, un."

"Tobi's not a good target! Yet he's a good boy!"

-0-

"Hey Akira," Suzuka said, "How much money do you have?"

"Luckily for us, I've just got enough to pay the hotel." Akira replied as she took out a blank scroll and ink.

"Ahh…that's a relief."

-0-

"Are we there yet, sempai?" Tobi asked for the fifteenth time.

"NO, TOBI! DO YOU WANT TO RECEIVE ANOTHER EXPLOSIVE?!" Deidara shouted at him.

"Ahaha. No thanks, Deidara-sempai. I've had enough presents for the day."

"In fact, Tobi, we're almost there…un…"

-0-

"Oh!" Akira uttered, falling down to her knees and clutching her stomach.

"Ah! You okay?" Suzuka said as she lent out a hand to help her pull up.

"Hai, I'm okay. Stomach pains, I guess." Akira replied, "It wasn't as painful as this earlier…"

"Why don't you go get some medicine for that pain of yours?"

"Yeah, I'll do that…I won't be long. You just wait here."

"Sure thing, I'll just be outside in the balcony."

"Yeah."

-0-

The pain inside Akira kept on increasing.

She then realized that it wasn't just stomach pain…it was…

She got the idea already. She knew what state she was in already. But just to make sure…

She rushed to the medical store to buy a stomach pain reliever and another package.

-0-

"Ne, what is taking Akira-chan so long? She said she'd be back soon." Suzuka said out of boredom.

Because she was too bored, she didn't notice a ninja passed by her.

And that was…Yakushi Kabuto.

The moment he saw her by the balcony, he was surprised. Then, moments later, he smiled.

_I'll deal with her next time_, he said in his head, _after I have confronted…him…_

"Suzuka-chan! I'm back!" Akira exclaimed.

"FINALLY! AND I THOUGHT I'D ROT IN HERE FOR ALL ETERNITY!" Suzuka replied, pointing at Akira.

Sweatdrop.

"Ahaha. Gomen…" Akira replied as she slipped the pain reliever and the other package to her bag.

"Ne, did you take that pain reliever already?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Then, what now?

"Might as well start the amnesia process now…"

Akira sat on the floor and opened up the blank scroll. Suzuka sat on the floor as well and watched Akira write down the amnesia process.


	15. The Letter and the Collision

"Oh yeah, before I finish writing in the scroll…we'd better write a letter…" Akira suggested.

"A letter? Why would we need a letter?" Suzuka asked.

"After the process, we do not what had happened to us for the past four months…temporarily. Therefore, we don't know what excuse we will give to everyone back at Konohagakure…"

"I think I get you now…"

"Good. Hmm…what kind of excuse will we use?"

"Something that ain't lame and retarded," Suzuka recommended, which made Akira chuckle a bit, "but why can't we just state that we were with the Akatsuki?"

"If we do that, we might get banished from Konohagakure and consider us as traitors."

"Oh…good point."

-0-

"What now, Deidara-sempai? Sasuke or the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki?" Tobi asked.

"Well, I would say…Sasuke…un…" Deidara replied with a smile on his face, "I'll deal the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki later after defeating Sasuke. In addition to that, Sasuke's location is nearer than to that of Nine-Tails…un…"

"Ah, I see…"

-0-

"Suzuka-chan?" Akira called out.

"Nani? (What?)" Suzuka replied.

"Was it right for me to never to speak to Deidara again and decided to run off with you?"

"Eh? What happened to you and Deidara-sempai? I thought you two are lovers."

"Correction: Ex-lovers. I hate him now."

"And…why is that?"

"Long story…but…well, what can you say? Was it right for me to go?"

"I dunno what's happening between you and sempai, but…okay…hmm…ano…well, I guess it was right for you to go away from him. Because if you didn't go, your family and friends would miss you longer and they might die because of it. Besides, Akatsuki are evil. Good seeks them out and destroys them. Your family and friends are good. They will come to your aid and protect you. Unlike good, evil betrays you."

"Deidara…would never do that to…me…I know that…there's some good…in him…but—"

"Ah! Hey Akira! Please don't cry! Uhmm…let's continue in writing the damn letter rather than crying here! Come on!"

"Yeah, you're right. How stupid of me to cry about nonsense."

"Frankly, Akira-chan, don't get mad at me but…I feel that you are still in love with Deidara-sempai…"

"No, Suzuka-chan. I'm not mad…just guilty. It must be hard for Deidara for me not to say goodbye to him…"

"Don't worry, Akira-chan, you'll see him again." Suzuka replied, giving Akira a wink. Akira smiled at her.

"Arigato, Suzuka…"

-0-

"Sempai?"

"Hmm?"

"Please don't throw any bombs at me for asking this…"

"What is it, Tobi?"

"Ano…do you still love Akira-chan?"

Deidara fell silent.

"Why do you ask, un?"

"Despite the fact that you and Akira-chan had an argument with each other, I still feel that sempai still loves Akira-chan…am I right?"

"It's none of your business, Tobi."

"Come on, sempai! Tell Tobi the truth! I won't stop bugging you until you give me an answer!"

"You'll stop bugging me when I throw another bomb at you, un!"

"Sempai…"

"WHAT?!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, sempai! Please? Pretty please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"FOR GAWD'S SAKE, TOBI, NO MEANS NO!!!" Deidara pauses and lets out a sigh, "To tell you the truth, Tobi, I still do…love her…"

"That's the spirit, sempai! I knew you would give me an answer —Deidara throws another bomb at him and the bomb explodes— UWAAA!!!"

"And, Tobi, before giving me the question if you're in heaven…no, you're not in heaven yet…because you're still alive, un."

"Ahahaha…" Tobi replied as he fell flat on his back.

-0-

"Is that reasonable enough, hmm?" Suzuka asked, holding up a piece of paper infront of Akira's eyes.

Akira read it and smiled.

"Suzuka-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"Ne, you're a genius!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! But I'll just make a few changes…"

"Don't make it lame and retarded, okay? I've worked hard making that…I used almost all of my brain cells for it!"

Sweatdrop.

"Hahaha. Sure you did. Sure…you…did…"

-0-

"Looks like I've found something, Tobi, un." Deidara said as he was looking down at the forest below them.

"Really?! That was quick!" Tobi exclaimed, "Eh? Which one?"

"Hmph…follow me, Tobi."

-0-

"Now, back to the scroll…" Akira said, handing over the letter to Suzuka, "just leave it beside you…not too far now…"

"Sure thing." Suzuka replied, winking at her.

-0-

Sasuke looked behind him when he felt that he wasn't alone.

"Come out…whoever you are…" He said.

-0-

"Naruto…Hinata…you know what to do…" Yamato whispered to them.

Naruto and Hinata nodded in agreement.

Then, suddenly…Yamato threw out some shurikens from behind. Naruto and Hinata prepared themselves to fight.

Naruto let out a gasp.

"You're—"


	16. So It Begins

Naruto let out a gasp.

"You're—"

"Looks like I wasn't hiding well enough…"

Naruto, Hinata and Yamato fell silent.

The person who stood before them was none other than…

"Yakushi Kabuto, huh…" Yamato said, "…back in the village you're listed as a wanted criminal and there's orders to restrain you upon confirmation of target…to have you come to us…you've got quite the nerve…"

"Well, I have something to talk with Naruto-kun about…" Kabuto replied.

"Is it true that Sasuke killed Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

"Heh, nothing but Sasuke, same as always…" Kabuto paused, "…but yes, it's true…but more importantly…I've brought a little present for you, Naruto-kun…"

-0-

Meanwhile, Sasuke encounters…

"That outfit…you're…"

"So, you're Sasuke-kun, huh?" Tobi asked, "Mmm…you sure do look a lot like Itachi-kun!"

Sasuke gives him a death glare.

"DAMN. You're scary…" Tobi said, running off to hide behind a tree.

Just then, Sasuke heard flapping of wings from above. He then looks up…and sees Deidara, who was on a clay bird, coming right at him!

BOOM.

"Heh." Deidara uttered as he landed onto the ground safely.

Unfortunately for Deidara and Tobi, Sasuke survives Deidara's explosion.

-0-

"Heh." Naruto uttered before he charged towards Kabuto, "Then keep striving, by all means! After we shut you away in Konoha's prison!"

Kabuto was then cornered.

"Alright! We got him!" Naruto said aloud.

"Behind you!" Hinata pointed out.

Kabuto escaped their clutches and let out an evil laugh.

"Damn it." Naruto said.

"After I become able to completely control Orochimaru-sama's power…I'll return to fight you…Naruto-kun…first, I'll exact revenge on Orochimaru's murderer, Sasuke-kun…but you'll be my second target…until we meet again…"

And with that, Kabuto disappeared, leaving Naruto, Hinata and Yamato with a bingo book.

-0-

"Ah," Deidara said, "the Sharingan…no doubt this is Itachi's brother…and the reason why he was able to kill Orochimaru was because of his Uchiha blood…un…a pathetic loser mistaking the gifts of his heredity…for his own power—" Sasuke charges toward him.

_He's fast_, Deidara thought before he jumped onto one of the large branches of the nearest tree he could find.

-0-

Akira stopped writing on the scroll yet again.

"What's wrong now?" Suzuka asked.

"I STILL FEEL SO GUILTY!" Akira explained.

Suzuka gave out a sigh.

"Cheer up already, sheesh…"

"But—" Suzuka stares at her. "Oh…fine. I'll just shut up."

Suzuka grins.

"Yeah," She said, "You do that…"

-0-

"SEMPAI!" Tobi shouted out, "BEHIND YOU! BEHIND YOU!"

Sasuke came out from behind. Deidara, fortunately for him, was ready with his clay bombs.

He then threw out one of his bomb at Sasuke…then…

BOOM.

"SEMPAI!!!" Tobi cried out.


	17. I'll Show You

"_SEMPAI!" Tobi shouted out, "BEHIND YOU! BEHIND YOU!"_

_Sasuke came out from behind. Deidara, fortunately for him, was ready with his clay bombs._

_He then threw out one of his bomb at Sasuke…then…_

_BOOM._

"_SEMPAI!!!" Tobi cried out._

-0-

"He's a strict sempai," Tobi said, sobbing, "but still a good one but not that good…but he was kind…but not that kind…but he was friendly…but not that friendly…but he was funny…but not so funny…but he was an awesome partner…but not that awesome…I'll never forget you…Deidara-sempai—"

Just then, out of the smoke, came out Deidara.

"Tobi! Quit your whining!" He bellowed.

"Oh, you're alive!" Tobi replied, "So much for my speech…"

_I managed to somehow get with the push of the blast…I'm lucky I was only using the C1 chakra…un_, Deidara thought as he saw Sasuke coming out of the smoke as well, _His movement is definitely too fast…which means this fight calls for C2…_

He then took out some clay and began to mold something…

"That's—" Tobi gets interrupted by a huge puff of smoke.

Emerging from the smoke was…

"Here we go!" Tobi blurted out, "One of Deidara-sempai's speciality works of art, the C2 dragon!"

-0-

Akira stopped once more in the process.

"What's the hold up now?!" Suzuka exclaimed who looked annoyed already, staring at the scroll.

"Can I take my medicine?" Akira asked.

"You just took it a while ago!"

"Uhmm…ano…yeah, I did. But I'll be trying on another one…"

"Oh no you don't! Do it later! After the process!"

"What if I forget?"

"Whatever! Just take it later…besides we'll get our memories back soon enough, right?"

"Err…yeah…"

Silence fell.

"Can I take my medicine, Suzuka-chan?"

"NO!!!"

-0-

"Sempai!" Tobi cried out as he got up from under the ground, "I'm done laying your clay mines! Everything's all set!"

"Nice work, Tobi," Deidara replied as he was standing on his C2 dragon, "Get outta there."

"Yes sir!" Tobi replied, waving his arm at him.

-0-

"Ne," Suzuka uttered.

"Nani?" Akira asked.

"I'm just wondering…why are you slowing down yourself in making the freaking process? If it weren't for those excuses you made, we would have finished this a long time ago."

"Uhmm…let's not be in a rush. Besides, nobody's after us…"

-0-

Sasuke, who was now in his cursed seal level two, set up a trap for Deidara. He was successful.

_He…he stuck his sword by the mines on purpose?! He must've been trying to see where they were so he could get a foothold_, Deidara said in his head.

Just then, Sasuke's sword stuck Deidara's C2 dragon.

_What_, he thought, _that reached?!_

Sasuke's sword made the dragon trip over.

"It can't balance itself!" Tobi said.

_He did use his katana as a jumping point, and his wing for extra momentum_, Deidara thought, _Son of a bitch—_

Sasuke then threw out two large shurikens at Deidara, pinning Deidara to his C2 dragon.

"I'm stuck!" Deidara uttered.

_SHIT_, he said in his head, _I'm going to fall to where the mines are!_

-0-

"Ne, Suzuka-chan…" Akira uttered.

"WHAT NOW?!?"

"I'm tired…"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY TIRED?!? YOU'VE BEEN MAKING UP A HELL LOT OF EXCUSES FOR THE PAST— WELL, SINCE THE BEGINNING!"

"Eh, come on…"

"Nope."

"Hey, I'm older than you…"

"So? You can have your rest after you've done that thingy…" Suzuka said, jabbing her finger at the still incomplete scroll.

Sweatdrop.

"Okay, okay…sheesh…don't be snappy…"

-0-

"I knew this would happen, an explosion!" Tobi exclaimed, "Deidara-sempai, you idiot, how could you die on me!!!"

"Shut the hell up, Tobi, un!" A voice shouted out, which of course was Deidara, without his Akatsuki cloak on him.

"Ah…" Tobi said, "…you're still alive!"

"He just won't give up…" Sasuke said to himself.

_Those eyes_, Deidara thought as he was looking at Sasuke's sharingan eyes, _it's those eyes…damn it all…_

-Flashback-

_It happened a few years back._

_Deidara first encounters Itachi, Kisame and Sasori (who was inside Hiruko) in his own village, Iwagakure._

_"Akatsuki you say?" He said, "Hell if I care about that! Don't interfere with my enjoyment of art!"_

_"So I really have to make this brat my partner," Sasori said, "…he's got spunk, but he's that kind that ends up getting himself killed before you know it…"_

_"It's the Leader's orders." Itachi said, "His abilities will serve our cause…"_

_"You know about my abilities already?" Deidara bellowed, "Who are you anyway?"_

_Kisame explains to him how the Akatsuki knew about it and then asked, "For what reason for a rogue ninja like yourself do such?"_

_Deidara explains why._

_"Your art?" Sasori asked._

_Deidara then shows him his art…_

_"Now this is art! But my art doesn't end here! None of my works are static! When they have physical form they're little more than models, un! But this explodes! And with that explosion, its essence is propelled to greatness, at that moment becoming the true work of art I intended!" Deidara explained, "And it's in that fleeting moment of grandeur that I see true art, un! ART IS A BANG!"_

_"Damn, he's annoying…" Sasori muttered._

_"Is he done now?" Kisame asked Itachi._

_"Who knows…" Itachi replied as he activated his sharingan, "Enough already. I'll take care of this…"_

_He then somehow invites Deidara to a duel…_

_Deidara accepts without hesitation and soon threw out some of his clay bombs at Itachi. But the bombs missed._

_In the end, unfortunately for…Deidara, Itachi won, making Deidara lose and was forced to join Akatsuki._

_Then, the scene changes…_

_Now, this happened just recently…_

_"Ahh! You're back. So, how was the meeting?" Akira asked._

"_Orochimaru's dead. Uchiha Sasuke and some other kids are after two of the members."_

"_Eh? Sasuke?"_

_Deidara nodded._

"_So, what are you gonna do about it?"_

"_Well, go after him, of course! I will beat him to his death."_

_Akira frowned._

"_Please, don't do that."_

"_Why not? My art can beat those Sharingan eyes of his!"_

"_Don't get cocky, Deidara-kun. I know Sasuke…he doesn't give up. He'll do everything to defeat you."_

"_Then, I'll do everything to defeat him as well, un. Even if I have to die—"_

_Akira slapped him._

"_Even if you have to die?! How could you?!"_

"_I must do something, Akira! I can't just stay here and wait for those brats to finish every member of the organization!"_

"_Why can't you let someone else do the job?"_

"_Why should I, un? I'm worthy enough to fight an Uchiha. Don't you trust me?"_

"_I do, Deidara, I do. But I won't let you go and fight Sasuke."_

"_You can't stop me. I've made up my mind. I'm going to beat the crap out of that guy…un…even it will be the last thing I'll do…"_

_Akira slapped him again._

"_Then, be that way. I've made my decision as well."_

"_Eh?! What decision, un?!"_

"_So long, Deidara. Nice seeing you again." Akira said as she got her belongings and left the room._

"_AKIRA! YOU GET BACK HERE OR I'LL—UGH! FINE! BE THAT WAY! GOOD RIDDANCE!" Deidara bellowed as he pounded on the wall._

-Flashback Ends-

_What a joke…I'm the superior shinobi…my abilities have no flaw_, Deidara thought, _Artistic perfection that loses…to no one!_

"I'm superior to you…there's no way I'll lose! Not to…not to…" He said aloud.

Sasuke simply stared at him cautiously.

Deidara took out a huge amount of clay and took a bite out of it.

Tobi knew what he was about to do next…

"THE C4 GARUDA!" Tobi exclaimed.

"This is my finest art, and your doom!" Deidara shouted out.

_I'll show them how my art can beat those sharingan eyes_, he said in his mind as the images of Itachi and Akira separately appeared before him. _I'll show you…_


	18. The Artist's Finale

Akira smiled.

"You can celebrate now, Suzuka-chan. Coz' I'm done." She said to her.

Suzuka grinned.

"HALLELUJAH! Finally! And I thought you would be as slow as a turtle."

Akira groaned.

Sweatdrop.

"Hehe. I was just kidding!"

-0-

"How?! How?! How could you have possibly figured out where the mines were?!" Deidara shouted out.

Sasuke smiled.

"I already told you…didn't I? My eyes give color to chakra." He replied.

"You could see where the mines were."

-0-

"How long will this take?" Suzuka asked.

"Hmm…forever?"

"WHAT?!?"

"No, no…just kidding. Hahaha…"

-0-

"Now…tell me…where…is…Itachi?"

Deidara didn't answer. Instead, he made clay snakes that held on to Sasuke's feet.

Sasuke was ready for a counterattack. The moment the clay snakes held onto his feet, he gave them an electric shock, causing Deidara to be thrown off backwards.

"Hehe…I'm gonna win…even if I can't move…my exploding clay can still…" He paused for a moment, "C'mon…let's see if you get a little scared, un?"

Now, what was Sasuke's opponent up to now?

"My art's gonna finish you this time…no doubt about it." Deidara then started to laugh then his facial expression changed. "THAT'S WHAT PISSES ME OFF ABOUT YOU!!! YOU AND YOUR ACCURSED BROTHER! STOP ACTING COOL!"

Sasuke kept on listening.

"THOSE EYES…THOSE GAWD DAMNED COCKY EYES OF YOURS! IT DRIVES ME INSANE! EYES THAT REJECT…THAT DISDAIN MY ART! I REFUSED TO BE LOOKED AT BY THEM ANYMORE! EYES THAT SHOW NO WONDER…NO APPRECIATION…EYES THAT IGNORE MY CREATIONS."

"I couldn't care less about all that. Now, tell me where Itachi is!" Sasuke ordered.

Deidara couldn't believe what his opponent said.

Sasuke then deactivated his sharingan.

"Even without his sharingan…he still takes me lightly…"

Sasuke was surprised when he show Deidara taking off his shirt. He then took notice of some stitches on Deidara's chest.

Deidara smiled.

-Flashback-

_Two months ago, while in bed, Akira took notice of some stitches on her lover's chest._

_"Deidara-kun, what are these stitches for?" She asked._

_"Hmm?"_

_"What are these stitches for?" Akira asked again._

_"Oh…this? It is simply my masterpiece…"_

_"Masterpiece? How?"_

_"In time, Akira-chan, in time…I'll tell you…when it is the right time…" Deidara said before he pressed his lips on Akira's._

-Flashback Ends-

_I didn't tell her…what this is really for_, Deidara thought, _Oh well..._

He then started to pull out the strings.

"Ouch." He uttered.

With the hardest tug, the stitches were removed completely and a mouth was seen.

Deidara started to laugh yet again.

"Behold…my masterpiece! SELF DESTRUCTION!"

_He's insane_, Sasuke thought.

"Death will transform me into a work of art! An explosion unlike any of the others…one that will leave scars in the earth like nothing else!" Deidara exclaimed, "A creation worthy of praise unlike anything before it!"

_Sorry Tobi…Akira_, he said in his head.

Tobi didn't know what his sempai was going to do.

"And you…will…DIE!!!" Deidara shouted out.

Sasuke had to move in order to escape this attack. But he couldn't. He couldn't move.

"The blast will cover more than ten kilometers! You'll never get away, un! Now…SHOW ME YOUR FEAR!"

Then, black lines appeared throughout Deidara's body.

"DROWN YOURSELF IN THE AWE…AND DESPAIR! CRY LIKE A LOST CHILD!"

Sasuke could no longer see Deidara in human form. Instead, Deidara turned into a black sphere…which was about to explode…

He had to get up…_now_…

-0-

"Suzuka-chan, it is done…" Akira said with a smile on her face.

The scroll began to glow.

"Well then…" Suzuka said, smiling as well, "…see you later!"

-0-

"BECAUSE MY ART…"

-0-

Akira looked up to the sky by the window.

_Deidara_, she said in her head.

-0-

Katsu.

"…IS A BANG!!!"

Indeed, the explosion was the biggest Sasuke and Tobi has ever saw.

"Kuh!" Sasuke said.

"What?!" Tobi uttered.

-0-

Everyone in the nearby village saw it. All were amazed.

"What on earth?!?" Akira exclaimed as she ran to the balcony.

_That explosion…could it be?_ She thought, _No…it can't—_

"Akira! You're forgetting about the—"

The process was complete.

Akira's and Suzuka's eyes widened. Their bodies could no longer move at that moment.

_Deidara_, Akira said in her head yet again before both girls fell down on the floor, unconscious.

-0-

"WHAT'S THAT?!?"Sakura, who was among the crowd, said.

-0-

"Kakashi," Pakun called out, "Is that…"

"From this feeling of chakra, it seems…it's Akatsuki." Kakashi said to him.

-0-

Meanwhile, everyone else (Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sai and Yamato) saw the huge explosion too.

"What was that?" Hinata asked.

"Let's go check it out." Naruto suggested.

-0-

"That area…" Suigetsu said.

-0-

"Sasuke's in that area!" Karin said to herself. She then checked if there was any sign of his chakra there. And unfortunately, she couldn't. "I can't sense Sasuke's chakra!"

-0-

"It seems that Deidara blew himself up…" said one of Zetsu's halves.

"But where's Tobi?" asked the other half.

"Died in the explosion…yeah, most likely. He was in it…"

-0-

"That area…is our meeting place..what if…!" Suigetsu said to himself, "…it really happened!"


	19. The Comeback

Tsunade was just sitting in her office reading some documents when Jiraiya came knocking on her door.

At some point, something that Jiraiya reported to her made her jump out of her chair.

"What do you say you and I go out for a drink first?" Jiraiya asked calmly, "It's been forever since we had some sake together. Then, we'll talk."

"YOU—WHA—I'M THE GAWD DAMNED HOKAGE! I CAN'T JUST WALK INTO A BAR AND DRINK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE AFTERNOON!!! THERE ARE A BUNCH OF OUR SHINOBI OUT OF MISSIONS RIGHT NOW—"

And the next thing Jiraiya saw in front of him was a laughing Tsunade drinking some sake with him in a bar.

Sweatdrop.

"You really need to start taking your own advice." Jiraiya said, "You're the Hokage, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." Tsunade muttered, "So…Akatsuki's Leader is in the Amegakure?"

-0-

'_You two are named Suzuka and Sachiko Akira. Akira, you have two brothers; the older one is Seth, a clumsy yet reliable person; the younger one is Kenji, an annoying person. You and Suzuka know each other and you two must go back to Konohagakure. Explain to the Hokage that you two were on a boat trip together when suddenly a storm came and wreck the boat. You two were injured therefore we took care of you. Sorry if you if didn't let you know who we are. For now, you've been staying in a hotel room. Don't worry. We already paid the bill—'_

Two girls stared at each other for a while after reading a letter that was meant for them.

"So, who do you think is who?" One of them asked.

"I'm not sure—okay! How about this? I'll be Akira and you'll be Suzuka."

"But, I wanted to be Akir—"

"No, no. I'm Akira. You Suzuka. That's final."

"But—"

"No buts!" Akira said, fidgeting.

Sweatdrop.

"Okay, okay. You can have the name." Suzuka replied, trying to calm Akira down.

"So, what now? The letter says we should go to…Ko-no-haga-ku-re? Should we go for it?"

"Well, it says so. The problem now is…how will we get there? We don't know where it is or how it looks like!"

Silence.

Their problem was about to be solved when they saw a hooded man driving his carriage.

"Anone! Anone! (Hey! Hey!)" Akira called out to the man.

The man stopped his carriage.

"Yes?"

Luckily for them, he knows where Konohagakure is. Along with that, he himself is going there, as well as offering them a ride.

The trip was going to be a day…and free of charge!

"Not bad." Akira muttered to Suzuka as she hopped onto the carriage, followed by Suzuka.

-0-

"Sheesh," Jiraiya said as he was staring down at a vomiting Tsunade, "you're even worse with sake than I am. Let's take a break."

Out in the park, the two Sannins continued to talk about the Akatsuki Leader's whereabouts.

Not long after, Jiraiya thought it was time for him to go to his target's location.

"Come back alive…" Tsunade said to him, "If I lose you too…I—"

Jiraiya then cut her off.

"Are you gonna cry for me?! Haha, I'm honored!" He said, "I don't suppose I'll get as many tears as Dan did though. Hahaha!"

"Asshole." Tsunade muttered.

-0-

"Tell the other members to hurry up with their Jinchuurikis." A mysterious figure said to the Akatsuki Leader and his partner.

"Right." The Leader answered.

"It is almost time…there's little left in our way until we get to our goal. If so, everything will return to its place…"

-0-

Akira, Suzuka and the hooded man have finally made their destination.

Konohagakure.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" Both girls exclaimed in chorus as their feet onto ground and off the carriage.

"_Do itashi mashite_ (You're welcome)." The man replied, "Ja mata ne (See you)."

He then clucked his tongue twice, signaling his horse to move. They disappeared into the morning crowd.

Now that Akira and Suzuka are in Konohagakure the only thing they must do is to find the village leader.

Akira smacked her forehead.

"Ugh! We forgot to ask that guy where to find the Hokage!" She said aloud.

"Well," Suzuka said, "I guess we have to do this the hard way."

Akira then nodded in agreement.

-0-

"Well, that was easier than expected. Those two weren't even suspicious of my identity." The hooded man said to himself.

He then took off his hood, revealing his true identity…Kabuto!

"It's all into plan now…"

-0-

Suzuka dropped to her knees.

"Oi! What's the matter now?" Akira asked with her hands on her hips.

"I'm tired already. Can we go to an inn to have some rest?"

"NO! Not until we find that Hokage and his whereabouts!"

"We're not sure if he's a he…"

"Fine! I'll rephrase my line. Not until we find that Hokage and his OR her whereabouts, happy?"

Sweatdrop.

"Sure, sure. Hey…why can't we ask for directions?"

"WHY DIDN'Y YOU SUGGEST THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!?"

"Ahahaha…gomen. Uhmm…why don't we ask that guy over there?"

"You ask him." Akira muttered with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Fine, —walks toward guy— uhmm…sumi masen (excuse me)."

"Hmm?" The man answered, "Doushite?"

"Uhmm…ano, do you where the—"

The man suddenly gasped and rushed to Akira's side, to Suzuka and Akira's surprised.

"Oh Akira! I can't believe it's you! I thought you were dead! Wah…Kenji and I missed you so much!"

Akira pushes the guy away from her.

"Who the hell are you?! I don't even know you!!!"

"Akira! It's me…Seth!"

"…Seth?"

Akira stopped dead. She suddenly remembered the letter written for her and Suzuka…

_Akira, you have two brothers; the older one is Seth, a clumsy yet reliable person; the younger one is Kenji, an annoying person…_

"Seth?" She said yet again. "Ah, ano…I was just so surprised that I didn't recognize you!"

Seth smiled.

"Ahaha, —hugs Akira— it's just so great to see you again…come, let us go to the Fifth to tell her that you've come back!"

Just then, Suzuka butt in.

"The Fifth?"

"Yeah! She is the leader of this village. Say…you're not from around here, aren't you?"

Suzuka scratched her again.

"I don't know. I'm not sure…"

"Hmm? How can you not be sure about where you are from?" Seth asked.

"That doesn't matter right now. Let's just see the Fifth—"

"Say, Akira…you usually call the Hokage…'Tsunade-sama'…why 'the Fifth' now?"

"I do?"

"EH?!?"

"It's nothing!!!"

-0-

Knock. Knock.

"Shizune, get the door for me, will you?" Tsunade said, still looking woozy from yesterday's sake drinking. She then started to drink some water.

"Hai…" Shizune replied as she opened the door, "Seth-kun! What are you— Akira?!"

Tsunade spat out the water.

"EH?!? AKIRA'S BACK?! H-H-HOW?!?"

Seth peered into the room.

"Ohayou…" He said cheerfully.

"Seth, did I hear right? Is Akira really back?"

"Hai!"

"Ohayou…" Akira said softly as she entered the room, followed by Suzuka.

Shizune smiled.

"She really is back!" She said.

Tsunade, at first, looked speechless, but then again, seeing one of her apprentices back in the village after a long absence, made her smile in the end.


End file.
